Elizabeth
| divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Elizabeth (エリザベス) is Katsura's unusual pet Amanto and a member of the Jouishishi. It is always by Katsura's side and has become inseparable as Katsura's sidekick. Fiercely loyal to Katsura, it has saved him on numerous occassions. Apparently, the members of the Jouishishi consider Elizabeth like a high rank member of the joui, in fact, he is like Katsura's right hand. It was later revealed that there are two Elizabeth in the series that accompanies Katsura. Background Monday Elizabeth Elizabeth's real name is General Eren of the Renho race, a race of mercenaries specialized in covert operations, and he, along with many Renho, act as pets for numerous Earthlings in order to prepare Earth for an invasion. Its very likely that this Elizabeth was given to Katsura by Sakamoto Tatsuma. Eren replaces regular Elizabeth on Monday, Eren would watch televison with Katsura and reinact commerical songs. Eren plays Uno with Katsura a lot, although he's bad at it. Eren would let Katsura win a few times. Eren was in a relationship with Fumiko before she defected the Renho. Eren Elizabeth has accompanied Katsura, shown in Eren and Katsura flashback in Renho arc: *In manga: **First introduction into the series. **Building snow scupltures. **Katsura interview with Reporter Hana. **Katsura rap in the group date. **When he was on standby at the Santa battle arc. **Standby at a false wedding ceremony. **Swimming with Katsura and others in the Shogun pool arc. **Russian Elizabeth took over. *In Anime: **Katsura was hiding at Ikumatsu, Elizabeth became homeless. **KO when eating over at Yorozuya. **Helped Katsura prison break. **Elizabeth injuried by Matsudaira Katakuriko and has to stay in hospital. **Queued up with Katsura in Bentendo Owee arc. **Part of the soccer team. **Part of the recruitment team for Joui candidates, Project Z. Normal Elizabeth Not much is known for regular Elizabeth but he accompanies Katsura on Tuesday to Sunday. It was confirmed by Katsura that this Elizabeth was the one that participated in the Benizakura arc. When Katsura and Elizabeth had argued and fallen out, Katsura found out that he has a wife and a kid. When X-Rayed, there was a fat old man inside. In the anime the human in Elizabeth is often joked to actually be Takamatsu Shinji the director of the Gintama anime, although this is most likely not canon. Normal Elizabeth has accompanied Katsura: *Eating Soba with Katsura. *Benizakura arc. Russian Elizabeth Nothing is known besides that he uses a TS (parody of Nintendo DS) to speak and he's Russian. He is perverted and loves hostess club. He's very wealthy. Appearance He is a large duck or penguin-like Amanto with a dull expression, although at certain times it is shown to actually be a Humanoid in a costume. He is rougly around 180cm (5' 11") and weighs about 123. All the Renho, of which Elizabeth is a member, are in costume almost all the time. The Humanoid inside it is depicted as a dark skinned, sweaty man with hairy legs and glowing pink eyes, but as the director the Human has glasses but continues to have glowing eyes. Later on having grown a short beard and having bloodshot eyes on its costume, maybe from reworking its costume by itself. Throughout the series he is seen wearing various disguises and has been shown in different styles for gags. Personality Elizabeth appears as a quiet and dull character at first glance but it can often be insane and extraneous. it is usually never seen speaking and mainly communicates through the use of placards which it can also use as weapons. Eren Elizabeth As Eren infiltrated Earth, he started to grown attach to Earth and Katsura. The time he spent with Katsura made him learn a lot of things. He felt guilty with deception and betrayal and can no longer tell who he is but Eren was willing to betray his home planet for the sake of his friends. Russian Elizabeth He's extremely perverted that couldn't help himself going to hostess club. He carries a lot of money with him that he used to get everyone on his side. Strength & Abilities Normal Elizabeth Elizabeth is usually seen carrying a placard with it, which it uses to communicate, but also as its main weapon. He has a cannon with in his suit shown in Benizakura arc. Eren Elizabeth In Episode 39, it was seen being able to shoot lasers from its eyes. Eren Elizabeth is a capable pilot for the Gunsam mecha suit. Eren is quite flexible, he was able to deflect a rocket from a Bazooka with a kick back at Okita Sougo. He was able to his Renho suit as a parachute. Story Elizabeth was originally given to Katsura by his old acquaintance Sakamoto Tatsuma. Katsura quickly grows fond of the odd Amanto and since first meeting it he has kept Elizabeth by his side ever since. Katsura takes great pride in Elizabeth often considering it a truly charming and sophisticated pet unlike the Yorozuya's violent mascot Sadaharu, who Katsura often considers as inferior in comparison to his Elizabeth, he has even gone so far as to appear on a live TV pet show just to prove that Elizabeth is the better pet even though doing this might have put him at risk of being captured by the Shinsengumi. When Katsura went missing in the beginning of the Benizakura Chapter, Elizabeth visited Yorozuya for help. Later, when Elizabeth disappears and Katsura and Yorozuya look for him it is revealed that Elizabeth was a Renho Soldier called Eren. However at the end of the arc it's revealed that Eren-Elizabeth is simply the sub Elizabeth that fills in on Mondays and when the normal Elizabeth is on vacation (which apparently included the entire invasion attempt). Katsura is aware of this and is excited to see that the normal Elizabeth is back and says goodbye to the Monday Elizabeth and apologizes to him for him not getting to appear in the Benizakura arc. Trivia *Elizabeth is also a talented painter. * *Eren Elizabeth is voiced by Tōru Furuya who is famous for the role of Amuro Ray. References